Head for Pete
by Everyone Loves A Slinky
Summary: Petes girlfriend is being annoying so naturally they perform sexual acts, PLEASE BE RESPONSIBLE WHEN READING


Emma stormed into the bedroom slamming the door behind her, Pete looked up from his writing and rolled his eyes discreetly as Emma flounced down on the bed. "I fucking hate agents!" Emma exclaimed, more to herself as Pete wasn't really listening. "All they do is criticise and try to control me, I can make my own decisions" She continued, "Yes but when you make them you often make them wrong" Pete said calmy not looking up from his writing. "Oh yes? Like when?" Emma questioned. Pete finally looked up; "Like the time you thought it would be funny to egg those photographers, all you got was bad publicity"  
Emma scoffed "It WAS funny though, those photos of the eggs just about to hit the camera..classic" She paused for a moment to get back into her bad mood, "I just fucking hate those people, they think they know better than me" She threw herself up off the bed and stood with her arms crossed beside Pete's desk "fuckin' agents"  
Pete decided to set her straight, he stood up and faced her; "look Emma those 'fucking agents' are there to stop you from going downhill, they make decisions for you because they know what are the right decisions and what clearly aren't and you don't know that. Thats why you have agents"  
She pouted and argued back; "Well I don't need to be told what to do like i'm just being some whiney teenager"

Pete was getting annoyed, "You ARE just being a teenager. A whiney whiney teenager. Look quit bein a bitch and suck it up. You're probably gonna disagree with me on this one but in a few years when you've gone from the scene because you didn't listen to your people you'll think back and say 'Damn, I was a bitch, shoulda listened to them' And you do need people to make decisions for you cause that shirt looks stupid on you. So shut up and kiss me."

He pulled her close and pressed their lips together, Emma pulled away and said "I hate you Pete, you're always right" She smiled and Pete smiled too "I love you, you're always wrong" She pushed him slightly and they kissed again, smiling against eachothers lips.  
They pulled away and threw eachother bed eyes, "And seriously, that shirt looks stupid on you" He smirked and proceeded to undo the buttons of Emma's tight shirt and pulled it off her body, he threw it away from them and caressed Emma's back. "Looks stupid on me but great on your bedroom floor right?" she smirked and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Yep thats exactly right" Pete said laughing and he bent his head slightly and kissed her again, this time it was soft and caring and he pushed his hand up into her hair and felt the silky soft, thick strands run inbetween his fingers, she moaned slightly and pushed herself against him.

They broke apart and and he looked down at her, his mouth slightly open. She looked up at him with her huge sparkly eyes and he smiled. He unzipped his hoody and pulled it off his body. She ran her fingers over his chest and traced the line of his barbed wire tattoo, she bent her head towards his chest and kissed his collarbone, Pete leaned his head back as she kissed up his neck and underneath his jaw. He moaned somewhat accidently and she ran her hands down his torso and started kissing down his body. Over his collarbones, over his nipples, down his stomach untill she reached the Bartskull tattoo. Pete looked down at her kneeling on the floor and she looked up at him and raised one eyebrow, he swallowed as she leant forward and placed a long kiss against the heart in the centre of the tattoo. She leant back again and proceeded to undo his jeans, he put his arms around the back of his head as she pulled down his painted on trousers. He gasped slightly at the feeling of her warm breath against his cold skin. She pulled down his boxers to reveal his growing erection and she wrapped her hand around it and stroked up to the head, Pete gasped loudly this time and she smiled to herself as she leant forward and licked his cock from base to tip. Pete gasped again as she continued to lick, then fianally open her mouth to take it all in. Pete moaned at the warm moist feeling of her mouth and she licked and sucked until she felt his penis throbbing hard then she gave one hard suck and Pete moaned very loudly as he came in her mouth. She sucked and licked some more to help him release it all, Pete moaned deep in his throat as she swallowed every outburst. When he had completely done she pulled away and he hunched over slightly gasping and weak from his incredible orgasm.

She stood up and faced him, wiping her mouth with a slight smirk on her face. Pete looked exhausted and was very short of breath, he looked up at her through half open eyes and she placed a kiss on his sweaty cheek. "I may be a whiney teenager...but I've got talent" she said smirking, Pete laughed breathlessly pulled his trousers back on and straightened up.

He pulled her face close to his and whispered "I'll never let you go" she looked into his eyes and he looked straight back into hers and she whispered "I'm not going anywhere" and they kissed again, he wrapped his strong arms around her and held her close. He whispered again "I'll never let you go" and she snuggled into his warm naked chest, never wanting him to. 


End file.
